Sorting Stories
by Moonlit Seductress
Summary: Visit each of our favourite Hogwarts students as they are placed in their houses. Rated cause I don't want to be kicked off for misrating things. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sorting Hat, or any of the characters that appear beneath it. All belongs to JK Rowling…:scowl:

A/N: Ah, the Sorting Hat, everyone's favourite character from HP. Right?

:silence:

Ok, fine then. Anyhoo, this is a collection of fics, all under 500 words, that show our other favourite characters and their Sorting Hat escapades. Enjoy!

**Sorting Stories **

By: Moonlit Seductress

* * *

The lithe brunette strolled nonchalantly up to the stool, and dropped the hat over his icy blue eyes. Half the female population (and a few of the males) in the room sighed lustily.

But Sirius Black was feeling anything but cool or laid-back. His teeth were clenched to match his fists, and waves of pure terror were rolling through him. He hadn't felt like this since the summer before last, when his mother had nearly killed him with the Cruciatus Curse. She had smiled at him with that shark's grin – toothy and predatory – and proceeded to blast him with the Unforgivable.

Yeah, this was about the same feeling, he reasoned. He would have gone on thinking horrible thoughts, but a small voice sounded in his ear, almost like the buzzing of a bee.

"Well now, a Black. Powerful group of wizards and witches," it said. "Not the best choices have been made, but they are powerful nonetheless. And so are you, Sirius. You're cunning, brave, intelligent. So, where to put you?"

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, causing little fireworks to explode in his vision. _Please, please, please, not – _

His fervent prayers were cut short by the little voice. "I'll thank you not to faint. It's a long way to the floor for both of us. So relax, I'm putting you in GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted the last word to the Hall, and the red and gold bedecked tables erupted in cheers and whistles.

_Thanks,_ Sirius thought. "No need," the voice replied. "It's my job to see that you're placed properly, and I've not been wrong yet. So don't worry. Things will be fine."

Sirius pulled the Hat off, and flicked his longish dark hair out of the way with a practiced toss of his head. A good number more of the students swooned as the handsome young man took his place at the table. He grinned, flashing even white teeth, and even a couple of the youngest teachers suddenly looked rather warm and flustered.

_This is gonna be great. _

**:Fin:**

A/N: Please review, it means so much to me. Next up – Lily!


	2. Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sorting Hat, or any of the characters that appear beneath it. All belongs to JK Rowling…:scowl:

A/N: Ok, so this is Lily. I know she's not exactly a major character, but she's extremely important, so I decided to give her her time in the spotlight. Enjoy!

**Sorting Stories**

By: Moonlit Seductress

* * *

The spry redhead practically skipped over to the stool, copper ponytail bouncing along behind her. One of the other first years leaned so far out of the line to see her that he fell over. He scrambled back into place, face flame red, as Professor McGonagall glared at him.

His mortified expression was the last thing Lily saw before the dark interior of the Hat obscured her eyes. _Ha, serves him right, stupid Potter,_ she thought, grinning.

"Now, is that very nice?"

The voice scared her out of her wits, and she nearly fell off the stool. The voice chuckled. "Sorry. Now, Evans, is that your name?"

_Yes,_ Lily thought, a little less confident now. "Hmm," the Hat mused. "Never sorted an Evans before, you're my first. Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear – am I right in assuming you are from a Muggle family?"

_Yes,_ Lily replied again. A little shiver of pride made her sit up straighter, her smile widening. _I'm the first from my family to have magical powers. _

"I see," the Hat said. "Well, congratulations to you. Now, I really must get on with this – can't chat with all the new students, can I?" Lily giggled. Who knew the Hat had a sense of humour?

"Alright then…hmm…you have a loving heart, my dear. You're courageous and bright, and you're a natural born leader. Let's see…Ravenclaw sounds good…but no, no, you're much better suited for GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted to the rest of the school, and once again, the red and gold table applauded loudly. As Lily pulled the hat off, she watched Potter give her a true smile and a thumbs up. She couldn't help but smile back.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all…_

**:Fin:**

A/N: Please review. Next up is Remus, then Peter, and after that, I might left the readers vote for who they want to see next. Thanks!


	3. Remus

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sorting Hat, or any of the characters that appear beneath it. All belongs to JK Rowling…:scowl:

A/N: Next up – Remus! Yes, it's everyone's favourite werewolf's turn on the hot seat. Enjoy!

**Sorting Stories**

By: Moonlit Seductress

Tawny head dropped low to hide his face, the slight boy slowly made his way to the stool, dreading every step. He really didn't know what to expect – his father had been in Slytherin, while his mother was a Ravenclaw – but whatever it was, it wouldn't matter. No matter where he was placed, he'd end up being alone, as always.

A slim, scarred hand reached out to drop the Hat over startlingly bright honey hued eyes, and Remus Lupin screwed those eyes tightly shut and waited.

"So, Mr. Lupin, where do I put you?" a small voice asked. It was almost like it was inside his head. _Not Slytherin,_ Remus thought desperately. _I'm not a dark creature, I'm not._ "Well, I can see that," the Hat said. "Hmm...you're brave. Very, very brave. And you've got quite the mind. Perhaps Ravenclaw...but no, that chivalry definitely puts you...in...GRYFFINDOR!" He heard the Hat shout the last word to the Hall, and he opened his eyes, relief flooding through him.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" the Hat asked, as Remus reached up to pull it off. "Don't worry. You're well placed in Gryffindor. You've got a good heart, Remus, and you'll find a lot of people to stand by you – no matter what they find out, they will always be there." Remus smiled. _Thanks._ He removed the Hat, and placed it back on the stool before walking quickly to the table on the far left.

He sat at the far end of the table, his hands shaking like mad. How he had made it into Gryffindor, he had no idea, but he wasn't complaining.

The young redhead smiled brightly at him, and Remus couldn't help but return it.

_Maybe this whole thing won't be as bad as I thought…_

:Fin:

A/N: Please review!


End file.
